Karalian Empire culture
Karalian Empire culture is the society of the Karalian Empire. It is predominately Vaikan in nature, and the minor alien population assimilated into it. Society is theocratic. Those who worship Krayhan get tax deductions, and thus, society predominantly revolves around the concepts of logic and balance. Conduct The Karalian Empire is very reserved. What is considered normal in Greenwater culture is taboo in the Karalian Empire. Emotion Suppressing It is considered improper and offensive to express emotions. Emotions are considered primitive and barbaric because they are considered an inferior method of decision making. While worshipers of Morduin may still practice their faith, they may not do so in public. Equivalent Exchange As many Karalians believe in Krayhan's principle of balance, it is generally interpreted that in order to obtain something, one must give something of equal value. Thus, many are quick to assume that the Karalians are not known to be compassionate. If a Karalian helps someone, they expect a favor in return in order to maintain the balance. Gender roles Unlike the Confederacy of Greenwater which is largely matriarchal, the Karalian Empire is mostly a male-dominant society. Females are often viewed as individuals who must be protected, while males were the guardians and protectors. With the widespread use of robotics, being male or female has become somewhat irrelevant as both can do the job equally well. Nonetheless, traditional gender roles still surface up from time to time. Fashion Fashion constantly changes though many common trends are regarded as tradition. Males tend to wear slick, dark colors while females wear attire which is much more colorful. Males will often carry a weapon in public, very often a sword and occasionally a pistol. Females usually carry a smaller weapon such as a dagger instead. This stems from generations of crime on the streets. Meals Most Vaikan cuisine tend to be served with only enough calories to meet their daily required intake. While it is alright to drink liquids in public, it is considered taboo to consume food in front of someone else, because eating has strong connotations to mating. Offering a fancy meal to someone is considered a strong sign of affection, and it literally is interpreted as a breeding request. In fact, the words for "eat" and "mate" in Yallvus Talk sound so similar to one another that a non-native speaker will often not notice any obvious differences between the two words. Appropriate Karalian meals that can be consumed in public tend to be bottled drinks containing all of the necessary amino acids as well as artificial flavors to make it taste less repulsive. More flavorful, solid food must be consumed in private or with the potential mate. Private Karalian food tends to be simple, nothing too elaborate. Cooks use the principle "less is more" which means that simple food tends to be the best tasting. Most Vaikan prefer soups made from grinding and mixing together foods and salts, but they can also ingest solid food. This will require them to liquify it first, however. All food usually falls under the category of finger food. Vaikan tend to stay away from "thin" foods such as lettuce or rice. Instead, they prefer moist, rich items such as potatoes, biscuits and meat. Robots Robots became a major part of Karalian Empire culture just like all previous Vaikan civilizations dating back to the earliest mechanical automatons. Robots are seen as artificial servants to the Vaikan, designed to carry out tedious tasks. As a result, unskilled labor is only found in areas where the locals are unable to afford maintaining robots. However, most robots are capable of being controlled by an organic individual to allow for more precision. Robots do not replace skilled labor of Karalian Empire society, because it is generally believed that that is what separates robots from Vaikan. As repetitive tasks are associated with robots, slavery is banned in the Karalian Empire. Conversely, sapient robots are also banned because they are seen as blasphemous imitations of Vaikan. Robots are also used as a major component of the Federal Legion as pawns. Any Vaikan infantrymen are expected to be highly trained before going into the field. Marriage It is common for Vaikan to have multiple spouses. However, a Vaikan must be able to stay committed for life, treating all spouses with great respect and honor. Burial customs Karalians believe that if a soul remains in the mortal world for too long, it starts to become tormented reliving the worst moments of their lives over and over again. The Vaikan make sure that any soldiers that die will do so honorably to prevent this terrible fate. A funeral service can be either burying or cremating. It is believed that when a Vaikan is buried in the ground, their soul can reincarnate into another individual. Burying is often chosen instead of cremating during times of war as it is believed that a soldier can continue to fight honorably in death just as he/she did in life. When a soul is ready to be released into its final resting place, a funeral pyre is built of logs covered in holy oil. When the fire burns out, the ashes of the individual are scattered into the wind, freeing the soul from the mortal plane. (The remains of dead kings are kept in the Sacred Catacombs deep under the Castle Hall in case they need to provide guidance to future kings.) Pets Vaikan are very fond of pets. They see them as companions for both travel and hunting. Carnivores are widely preferred such as feline and canine creatures. Among the most popular are the Ucharpli panther. However, Earth creatures such as tigers and wolves are just as popular, though some Vaikan prefer smaller creatures such as house cats and Vossin. Rodents and other small herbivorous animals are not kept as pets in Vaikan society as in their eyes, they serve no use unlike the more popular pets which have the ability to hunt. The only reason why a Vaikan would buy a rodent is to feed it to his/her pet. Speech and gestures *When addressing a Karalian, refer to them by either their trait name, profession or full name. Calling an adult by their birth name is considered highly casual and should be avoided on formal occasions.. *It is customary to exchange names when meeting someone for the first time. This should be done just before either the handshake or bow. *To do a Karalian salute, quickly raise your right hand to the edge of your left shoulder. *To do a Karalian nod, quickly drop your head so that the chin meets the base of the neck; a head shake is done by quickly turning your head to the right and raising it 45 degrees. *Handshakes have become common in Karalian society, but a more formal greeting is putting one's hands together and doing a slight bow. *To show affection, simply kneel down and bow your head. Submission is considered the proper way to express affection. A hug is considered a form of assault. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Societies